


A Wolf's Mate Fanfic

by FictionAficionado



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Gushing Vag, Happy Ending, Inspired by Fanfiction, Knotting, Parody, Romance, Size Kink, Smut, Throbbing Penis, Werewolves, Wolf's Mate, inappropriate use of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionAficionado/pseuds/FictionAficionado
Summary: A tongue-in-cheek conclusion to Wolf's Mate. [You don't really need to have read Wolf's Mate to follow the plot]





	A Wolf's Mate Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as Chp 43 for FFN, but I think it works for just about any point in the fic when the reader feels frustrated with the plot/pace of Wolf's Mate and desires a quick fix.

Harry Potter and the Order realised that they were being silly about the war. They just needed to kill Voldemort and then all his minions would automatically disappear, because everybody knows, a powerful organisation is useless without a leader. They could not possibly operate without their leader. After all the leader does take care of every minute aspect of running the organisation, and whoever heard of another head appearing when you cut off the head?

Meanwhile, Hermione realised she was being silly about Draco. So what if they had a complicated history, so what if they had fought on different sides of a war, so what if she had been raped and so what if she was a creature now. She was the mate, of the werewolf and conveniently a werewolf herself now. All she needed was a taste of the magic D to sort herself out. Therefore, Hermione waved à tout à l'heur—because she was the brightest witch and knew how to enunciate—to Harry and popped over to Uganda using a magic flying carpet she happened to find lying around in the secret tunnels of the caves in the Forbidden Forest, which were guarded by the centaurs. She found Draco waiting for Hermione on the Mountains of the Moon, wringing his hands—as he liked to do when he wasn't waxing his rod to cherished memories of Hermione.

Grey orbs clashed with browns ones.

"Draco," she said, smiling shyly.

"Hermione," he replied, smirking.

Pulses raced and loins throbbed. The skies parted and the moon came out. A full moon—it was almost as if this union was fated.

Draco grabbed Hermione by the back of her head and his tongue invaded her mouth. Hermione moaned as their tongues wrestled. Eager for more, Draco ripped open Hermione's robes and got to licking the blue veins sitting prominently on her chest. He couldn't wait to sink his teeth into them for a heady cocktail of milk and blood.

Hermione grabbed Draco's throbbing manhood, needing to use both hands to wrap around his girth. She began to tug on it like a dog its master's pant leg.

Not to be outdone and eager to please his witchy-bitch, Draco stuck his hand between her legs. Either she was seriously aroused or she had just had a little accident. He thought it might be the former.

Draco was seriously throbbing now, from the tip of his penis all the way to his arsehole. He could feel his magic buzzing in his balls, ready to release and seal his bond with his mate. He pushed her to the ground, but Hermione mistook his intent and wrapped her lips around his cock.

Draco tried to push her off before he came, but Hermione thought he was trying to guide her head, and sucked on his cocksicle with greater enthusiasm. Draco cried out as he shot his thick creamy load down Hermione's throat, causing her to gag and cough violently.

Draco could not see what was happening with Hermione, his vision clouded with tears of joy—he had never come so hard before, it was almost as if Hermione were vampire not werewolf, she was that good at sucking!

Hermione mistook his tears. "Oh don't worry," she said, looking at his deflated organ. "Accio Elder wand," she called out and the wand flew straight into her hand. She wasn't called the brightest witch for nothing. Hermione had figured out what the wand was and that she was its current master. Now, once she was done mating with Draco, she could take the werewolves and the wand to Harry so he could duel with Voldemort.

Draco was too well endowed to feel inadequate, but he did get nervous watching Hermione turn the 15-inch wand towards his jewels. What exactly did the witch have in mind, he wondered in fear...

...and a little anticipation.

"Engorgio," said Hermione and Draco was sporting an erection that would put the obelisks of Rome to shame.

Draco was a little disappointed; for a brief moment, he had hoped to be the one to get knocked up this time. But it was okay, once they bonded they would have their whole lives to live out his mpreg fantasies.

"Mate," he said.

"Mate," she replied.

She turned around and wiggled her bottom at him, her starfish winking at him invitingly. Before he could react, Hermione morphed into a massive direwolf. Draco looked at her and wondered why alphas were drawn to alphas and not other omegas. Merlin, as an alpha he would have liked a weakling that offered no challenge and completely relied on him to rescue her with his cock.

Hermione, the direwolf turned around, looked at his cock, shook her head and cast another engorgio at it. The pair smiled, both thinking how wonderful it was to have magic.

Draco changed into his wolf and mounted his mate. He stuffed his monumental erection inside her all the way, till they were knotted. He rutted against her as hard and as fast as he could, while she thrashed about beneath him, obviously in ecstasy. Finally, when it was time, Draco leaned forward and bit down on her neck while his hips spasmed to the tune of his climax.

The pair lay in an exhausted pile of limbs, feeling satisfied that they had finally completed the bond.

\-----------------------------------

Hermione, Draco, the pack, their pups and a bunch of others apparated to Hogwarts. The Order and Harry showed up as did the Death Eaters and Voldemort.

Spiders, centaurs and giants crawled out of the forest to fight alongside the Order and an army of Hogwarts statues that were brought to life. MACUSA abandoned the Death Eaters because no one wants to fight giant spiders. Avadas and other unforgivables flew from one side while tickling and leg-locking jinxes were thrown by the other. The Death Eaters did not stand a chance.

Harry Potter died, but then not really because the magic of love turned out to be the strongest magic of all. Love saved the day and everyone wondered why no one had thought to sacrifice themselves earlier to offer everyone else the kind of magical protection Harry did. But, better late than never.

Finally, Harry Potter killed Voldemort—but only indirectly and unintentionally, even though that was the point of the whole battle, so Harry remained pure until the very end.

The Death Eaters disappeared off the face of the earth; there was never any retaliation or fear of them returning to power as their ideologies died with their Dark Lord. The Order took control of everything and did a splendid job of running everything without fear of an endless cycle of revolutions because everyone turned automatically tolerant towards each other. They all remembered the horrible war and the five minutes of supreme tension when they had believed the saviour of the wizarding world was dead. They would never allow it to come to that ever again.

Theo conveniently showed up at the end to share his own mpreg fantasies with Gunnolf, but it was a full moon and Gunnolf mistook Theo's prick for a snack.

THE END


End file.
